Hinata's Love Life!
by unguanime
Summary: Naruto has finally came back to Konoha. What will Hinata do?
1. He's Back!

Hinata's Love Life! Will she be able to get Naruto's Heart??

**Note: NARUTO is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. This is just a FANFICTION.**

**The italic word is what Hinata is thinking**

CHAPTER 1 – He's Back!

It's a beautiful day at Konohagakure. The sky was clear, and you could feel the gentle breeze. Among the crowd was a beautiful girl, walking down the street. She was Hinata Hyuuga. She was thinking about what Kiba told her this morning.

_Flashback_

_Kiba: Yo! Hinata!_

_Hinata: Oh, hi, Kiba._

_Kiba; Did you know, Naruto's going to come to Konoha today._

_Hinata: Really? _

_Kiba: Yeah, you should see him later. Ja, ne!_

_Hinata: Uun._

_Flashback_

_Naruto's back…………_

Hinata kept walking, thinking when will Naruto arrived. She was walking pass a ramen restaurant. Loud voices of people laughing cam out from it. Then, she heard a voice, a voice of someone she knew. Naruto's voice.

_Is it really Naruto? _

Hinata's heart were beating so fast as she walked toward the restaurant. She went inside the restaurant and……… there he is! Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. It's Naruto! The one Hinata's heart belongs to.

_Wow, look at him, he looks more handsome than he was. Oh, what should I do? I must go and speak to him! But, what should I talk about? Mm, "Hi, Naruto! I'm so happy to see you!". Is that all? Mm, "How are you Naruto?". That's just too ordinary. Mm……_

Suddenly, a voice called out. "Oi! Hinata! Come here! Naruto's here!", shouted Kiba, interrupting Hinata's mind.

"Oh, hai!", answered Hinata.

_Oh, what should I do?_

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata. "Hi, Hinata! Long time no see! It's nice to see you!", he said. "N-Nice to see you too Naruto-kun.", Hinata said quietly. Naruto looked at Hinata. "Hey, your hair is long now. You look cute like that", said Naruto, spontaneously, not realizing how deep those words means to Hinata. Hinata's face became red. "Hey, Hinata, don't pass out this time, okay?", said Sakura, laughing. "Look what you've done Naruto", said Kiba. Everybody except Hinata and Naruto were laughing. Naruto was confused, he didn't get it, why's everyone laughing. "Did I say something wrong?", asked him. His puzzled face looked cute in Hinata's mind.

_Naruto, I'm so happy to see you again……_

**Note: Please write a review after you read this story. I really really need it. I know this story's not too good. It's just too ordinary and there isn't many details. I just hope by writing this I can improve my English. So, please write a review. I really appreciate that. **


	2. Love Is War!

CHAPTER 2 – Love is War!

Hinata was lying on her bed. She was so excited (and nervous) to see Naruto today.

_He's here, finally. I have to see him._

Hinata got off the bed and took a bath. And then she had breakfast with her family. But her mind was thinking about Naruto. "Hinata", said Hiashi. "Hai, father", said Hinata. "Are you okay? You don't look well", said Hiashi. "Oh, I'm fine father. It's nothing", answered Hinata. "You…… you're not thinking about Naruto are you?", asked Neji, he looked at Hinata curiously. "N-No, no, I'm not", said Hinata. "That brat", said Hiashi, referring to Naruto.

_Naruto, I really want to see you……_

Hinata walked out of the house. She was searching for Naruto.

_Where can he be? What should I say to him? Should I, tell him my feelings……_

Hinata blushed when the thought came to her mind.

_Yes, I should tell him about my feelings. I must work hard for it. Love is war! _

Fortunately for Hinata, she met Naruto on the street. "Hi, Hinata!", said Naruto. "H-Hi, Naruto-kun", said Hinata. _Come on Hinata, you've finally meet him, say it!_

Hinata: "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto: "Yes, what is it?" (looked at Hinata)

Hinata: "I-I actually… I, I really like……… I like sushi!"

Naruto: "You like sushi? Then, let's eat together! I'll pay." (grinned)

Hinata: "Oh, okay, thanks Naruto-kun." _What did I say!!_

Poor Hinata, she still didn't have the courage to tell Naruto her feelings. She ended up saying something stupid. But the good part is, she got to eat together with Naruto. Well, good luck Hinata.

**Note: The second chapter! Well…It's kinda short……really short. But, I will continue writing this story. Thank you very much for those who had read this story. It makes me wanna continue the story. So, HONTOU NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! **


	3. Bento

CHAPTER 3 – Bento

Hinata was in the kitchen. On the table, various kinds of food were served on plates. They all looked so delicious. Hinata was practicing her cooking skill. She wanted to make food fo Naruto.

The next day, Hinata went out of the house, carrying a lunch box. She had been practicing yesterday and now she wanted to give it to Naruto.

She went searching for Naruto. As she walked, Naruto kept coming to her mind. Her heart were beating fast as her eyes swept the village, looking for Naruto.

On top of a hill, Naruto stood up. His jacket were fluttering by the wind. He gazed thoughtfully to the sky. His blue eyes were full of determination.

_Those eyes……… _

Hinata was hypnotized by him. His eyes had some kind of magnet that made Hinata's eyes were fixed to it. And he has a charming vibe that fascinated Hinata. She kept looking at Naruto for a few minutes. Her face were red like tomatoes.

She gathered her courage and walked towards Naruto.

Hinata: "N-Naruto-kun"

Naruto: (surprised) "Oh, it's you Hinata. Hi."

Hinata: "Am I interrupting you?"

Naruto: "No, no, not at all. Come on, sit here with me." (sat on the grass)

Hinata: "Okay." (sat down) "Um, I have this, for you." (handing over the lunch box)

Naruto: "Hm, what's this?" (opening the lunch box) "Wow! It looks delicious! This is for me?"

Hinata: "Yes, please eat it. But, I'm not really good at cooking so it might taste bad."

Naruto: (eating) "This is delicious! It's great! If I'm able to eat food like this everyday it'll be great. It's delicious."

Hinata: "I can cook for you everyday if you want to."

Naruto: "Really? Wow, I'm lucky. Thanks Hinata!" (grinned)

Hinata: (blushed) "Uun." (looking down, trying to hide her face)

Naruto looked at Hinata. He felt something inside his chest. Happiness.

Naruto looked a little confused. Wondering about the thought that just passed his mind. Why did he feel so happy?

Naruto: _"Well, I can eat delicious food everyday. That's why I'm happy."_

**Note: Another chapter! Hope you like it. I had problems describing Hinata's feelings. I haven't found the right words for it. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Festival

CHAPTER 4 – Festival…

The sun was almost disappeared from the sky. Hinata was in her room, busy dressing up. She had taken a bath, which took her an hour, longer than she used to. Her father could only shake his head, wondering why Hinata took so long preparing herself only to come to a firework festival.

Hinata sat on her bed, she combed her long hair. Slowly, her hands ran the comb through her hair. Then, she arranged her hair into a chignon. She left a few of her hair undid. She wore a blue kimono with cherry blossom motif.

Hinata was going to go to Konoha firework festival. The festival is always hold every year to celebrate New Year. The streets were already full of people. Children were running happily, they just couldn't wait to eat some candies, play games, and of course, the firework! Smile rose on the faces of many parents.

Meanwhile, Hinata was ready to go.

"_Hair, good. Kimono, good. I think I'm ready."_

She walked towards the door, towards a war………

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, and Sasuke were already at the festival.

Naruto: "Alright! Let's have some fun!"

Kiba: "Oi, easy."

Sasuke: "Noisy."

Naruto: "Hey, it's a festival! Have some fun would'ya."

Lee:"I wonder where Sakura is…" (looking around)

Shikamaru: "I should've stayed home."

Hinata rose her head, trying to look for Naruto among the crowd.

"_Where could Naruto be?"_

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. She looked up. It was Sasuke.

Hinata: "Oh, I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke:"Mmm."

Hinata: "Mm, why are you alone, Sasuke-kun? Where is N-n, where are the others?"

Sasuke: "Don't know."

Hinata: "Oh, okay. Mmm, would you go with me? To find the others?"

Sasuke: "Yeah, whatever."

Not long after that they managed to find Naruto and the others.

Naruto: "Oi, Hinata, Sasuke!"

Hinata: "N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto: "Hey, ready to watch the firework?"

Hinata: "Uun."

Naruto: "Nice kimono. You look cute." (grinning)

Hinata: (blushed) "Uh, uh, t-t-thank you, N-Naruto-kun."

_Oh, he said I'm cute!_

Naruto: "Are you okay?"

Hinata: "Yes, I'm fine."

Naruto: "Let's find a good spot."

Hinata: "Okay."

They were just started to walk whe a voice called out.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Sakura came. She was wrapped in a red kimono. She tight her hair on the nape of her neck with a bodkin. Her slender lip filled with reddish hue, very attracting. She was beautiful. Really really beautiful. Naruto's mouth was wide opened (he didn't realize tough). Lee, who was dancing by himself before, stopped in the middle of his moves. One of his feet rose in the middle of air. He became still as a statue. Even Sasuke, _Sasuke_, was mesmerized.

Sasuke realized that he had been looking at Sakura, quickly shook his head, and walked away. He covered his face, which was blushing.

Sakura:"W-Wait, Sasuke! Wait for me!"

Naruto: "Just leave him and come with me."

Sakura: "No way! I've dressed up like this for Sasuke…"

Naruto: "What?! So you still have a crush on him?!"

Sakura: "LOVE. Nota a crush."

Naruto: "Why don't you forget about him and date me instead?"

Sakura: "You must be joking. Absolutely NO."

She walked away, looking for Sasuke. Naruto pouted. He muttered to himself.

Hinata just realized what happened. Naruto still likes Sakura.

_I thought he didn't like her anymore. I thought he had left that feeling back at the days we were at the academy. Naruto…_

Tears rolling down from her face. Shikamaru notice that Hinata was crying.

Shikamaru: "Why are you crying?"

Hinata: "Eh? Mmm, no, it's nothing."

Naruto: "Eh, Hinata's crying? Are you okay Hinata? What's wrong?" (looked at Hinata)

Hinata looked away. She couldn't bear to see Naruto's face. It made her cried even harder. She ran as fast as she could.

Naruto: "H-Hinata! Where are you going?"

She ran through the ocean of people. She just wanted to run away. Hoping that her sadness would fade away as she ran.

BOOM!

The sky was filled with fireworks. There were a lot of "Ooohh" and "Aaaah" from the crowd. Everyone was happy, except...

**Note: I'm sorry for the long gap between this chapter and the previous chapter. I'm so busy studying for the exam. **

**Please tell me if my grammar or spelling is wrong. And thank you for reading ******


	5. Panic! What Happened to Hinata!

CHAPTER 5 – Panic! What Happened to Hinata?!

"Hinata, Hinata, are you awake?"

Hiashi Hyuuga called her daughter's name, but her daughter didn't answer. Hiashi could only sigh. Her daughter had been acting weird since she went to the festival two days ago.

_Flashback_

_DRAP DRAP DRAP_

_Hiashi heard the sound of footsteps coming from the front door. He opened the family room door to see who was coming._

_He craned his neck and…………_

_BRAK!_

_Something just hit him, straight on his face._

_It was a purse, Hinata's purse._

"_O-oh, f-father, I-I-I'm sorry, I…"_

_Hiashi-still rubbing his forehead- jabbered at Hinata._

"_Hinata! Don't be so clumsy! This is not how a Hyuuga behave! You should be more careful and don't-"_

_He stopped when he saw Hinata's face. Hinata was crying._

"_Hinata… Are you sick? Or…did somebody hurt you? I'll kill him! Who was it?! Who made you like this?!"_

_Altough he sometimes, or often, lecture Hinata about "How to become a Hyuuga"__ because he thinks that Hinata often behave not like a Hyuuga__ and occasionally nagging at Hinata, __ he's still Hinata's father. He worried about her._

"_N-no, father, I, I just don't feel well, so I..", answered Hinata._

"_You're sick? Do you feel dizzy? Or stomachache? Fever? You go to your room now and I'll call a doctor."_

"_No!"_

"_What?"_

"_No, please, I, I just, I just want to be alone."_

"_But-"_

_Hinata __ran upstairs and got into her room. Her father quickly followed her. He didn't manage to catch up with her. He just arrived in front of Hinata's bedroom when Hinata slammed her door, right in front of Hiashi's face._

_Flashback_

Since that day, Hinata locked herself in her room. She only came out to go to the bathroom. She only ate a little. Of course Hiashi and Neji was worry about her.

"Hinata… Hinata, you shouldn't locked yourself like this. You make us worry. Please come out. You can tell us what your problem is.", begged Neji.

Hinata still didn't speak a word.

"We'll let you alone but please come to us and share your problem with us when you feel to. Okay?", said Hiashi.

Hiashi and Neji left with their heads down. Their attempts to cheer Hinata up failed. They didn't even _know_ what her problem was. They have asked Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Sasuke, Ino, everyone in Konoha. But nobody knows. The only thing they know was that Hinata suddenly cried and left the festival. They (since they have no choice) even suggested Hinata to see Naruto (cause they know that Hinata likes him, even though they don't like this fact). But this suggestion ended up making Hinata don't want to go outside her room even more.

"What should we do now??!!", said Hiashi, panicking.

Hiashi and Neji decided to take a walk. Maybe they would figure out how to cheer Hinata up. Maybe...

Neji sighed.

They walked past a ramen restaurant when Shikamaru came out.

"Morning", greeted Shikamaru.

"Good morning", greeted the two Hyuugas.

Shikamaru walked away when the Hyuugas just realized something.

_SHIKAMARU! We haven't questioned him!_

"Wait! Shikamaru!", shouted Hiashi.

Shikamaru turned around.

"Do you know what happened to Hinata at the festival? She won't come out from her room since then.". asked Hiashi.

"How troublesome… Well, she suddenly cried after Sakura came. She kept staring at Naruto and Sakura before she cried. Woman are weird.", answered Shikamaru.

Hiashi and Neji _finally_ knew what the problem was.

**Note: Thank you for reading and writing a review! Today's a holiday in Indonesia, it's Nyepi for Hindu people. So, I want to write 2 chapters today. I don't know if I can make it. I just hope so. I probably won't have time to write next week. 59 days away from the exam! Not to mention the practical exam,school exam, and bla bla bla, so many more. Please wish me and my schoolmates luck. The exam is an important phase in our lifes so we will do our best to get the maximum result. **

**Once again, thank you for reading and writing a review! **


	6. Where to Go

CHAPTER 6 – Where to Go

The moon could be seen on the sky. It was beautiful. But a young woman didn't use her time to enjoy this beautiful scenery. Though the view could be seen clearly from her window.

Hinata Hyuuga was lying on her bed with her back upward. She her head on her pillow. Naruto's image kept coming to her head. And it hurted her heart even more.

She turned her body, facing the ceiling. She stretched her right hand, looked at it.

"_If this hand can with Naruto's hands……"_

She touched her face.

"_If this face can be the only thing that Naruto want to see……"_

She wrapped her arms around her body.

"_If this person can stay in Naruto's side forever……"_

She touched her lip.

"_If this lip can-"_

She suddenly blushed.

She placed her hand on her chest.

"_If this heart can be one with Naruto's heart……"_

She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

………………………

Hinata opened her eyes. It seemed like it was already noon. The sun was up in the sky, shining brightly. Hinata looked over the window.

She stood up from her bed and walked towards the window. Her longing eyes seemed to be looking for something. She opened her window and suddenly jumped out the window. She landed on her feet and took a few steps forward. She turned her head, saw her bedroom's window. Thinking, that it should be closed. But she turned again, and left from her house.

Meanwhile………

"Why does Hinata fall in love with that noisy brat?!" Hiashi, as he walked trough the corridor with Neji.

"I know that you think he's not suit for Hinata. I think of the same thing. He definitely doesn't deserve Hinata." said Neji. He seemed to be calm but you could sense anger in his voice.

"And he has hurted Hinata! He's going to pay!" babbled Hiashi.

They finally reached their destination, Hinata's room. They knocked her door.

"Hinata…" called Neji, gently.

"Can we talk to you?" asked Hiashi.

One minute passed and there was no answer.

"Is she mad at us?" whispered Hiashi to Neji.

"Maybe she's still not ready to speak up," said Neji.

Hiashi sighed. He leaned his head onto the door and closed his eyes.

Then he started to hit his head onto the door.

"Hiashi-san! Please stop! You shouldn't hurt yourself," said Neji.

"Oh, okay," said Hiashi. "Hmm, I'm sorry, Hinata. I just disturbed you, right?"

There was still no answer.

A terrifying thought came to Neji' and Hiashi's head. What if Hinata's sick and pass out, or, even worse……

They looked at each other. And then they quickly turned their head again, facing the door.

"Hinata!" said them as they opened the door.

But there was nobody there.

………………………

Hinata was taking a walk. She wandered on the streets of Konoha. She didn't know where to go. Anywhere, as long as there was no Naruto.

She arrived in a park. Konoha's biggest park. It was a huge park with 4 swings, 3 slides, and 5 benches. Tall trees around it made the air felt really fresh. She looked around and the memories of the past came to her.

_Flashback_

_Second graders of Konoha Ninja Academy went to Konoha park. Their new teacher, Arena-sensei, was a kind and generous woman. She treated all of her students on a picnic. After school, they gathered on the school yard and walked together to the park._

_When they arrived at the park, these cute little kids ran to every direction, expressing their happiness (Arena-sensei: "Please be careful! Ah! Chouji! Please don't-"). Well, not all of them. Two cute little boys didn't think that running all over the place was necessary (one of them think that it's not necessary, while the other think that it's too troublesome). _

_Shikamaru said his famous quote,"How troublesome."_

_Sasuke sighed. Thinking, when will these kids stop running and how long will he have to wait to enjoy the delicious food that sensei brought._

_The kids finally stopped running. They sat on a wide piece of fabric. And then they ate. Those deeeeelicious foods attacked their stomach! These kids ate like they haven't eat anything for a whole week. _

_After that, some started to run all over the place again and some were to full until they couldn't do anything except laying on the ground. _

_Little Hinata Hyuuga pulled sensei's cloth on her waist, since little Hinata's height wasn't higher than an adult's waist._

_Hinata: "Sensei, can I go to the lake? I wanted to see the fishes."_

_Sensei, who was busy watching over the kids that were running everywhere, answered,"Oh, okay, but please be careful. I'll catch up with you as soon as possible."_

_So, Hinata walked towards the lake behind the trees. She knelt down and saw many colourful little fishes swam. _

"_How cute! Can I take them home?" thought Hinata._

_Suddenly,_

"_BAAA!"_

"_KYAA!"_

_Ino and Sakura were trying to surprise Hinata by hiding behind the bushes and shouted. It did succeed, but it made hinata stood up in a sudden and lose her balance. She fell into the lake._

_The lake was deep, even for adults. Hinata's body were drifted to the bottom of the lake. Hinata could only think, was she going to die?_

_Then, she saw something swam towards her._

"_What is that?"_

_That thing came closer and closer. All that Hinata knew, this thing was orange._

………………………

_Hinata slowly opened her eyes. And then, she saw something orange. It was Naruto. She blushed a little._

"_Sensei! She's awake!,"shouted Naruto._

"_OH! Thank goodness!" blessed Arena-sensei._

_Hinata looked around. She was laying on the ground and her body was totally wet._

"_Oh yeah, I drowned," thought Hinata._

_She looked around again and saw Ino and Sakura. They were crying._

"_Oh, H-Hinata, w-we-we're s-s-sorry,"they said._

_Hinata could only gave them a weak smile, trying to say that she's alright._

"_I'm glad you're okay Hinata,"said Naruto._

_Hinata blushed again. Even though that day she didn't know why she blushed._

"_Are you the one who saved me?" asked Hinata._

"_Yeah, it's not hard to pull you up. You're so light," said Naruto._

"_T-thank you… Naruto-kun," said Hinata sheepishly._

_End of Flashback_

She walked through the trees. Behind was a beautiful wide lake. Around the lake was a border made of cement. It was made a few days after Hinata drowned there. Every parents in Konoha sure don't want their child die drowning.

Hinata jumped over the border. She looked at the lucent water below her.

"_If that happened again… If I drown again… Will Naruto come and save me?"_

She closed her eyes. She let herself fell into the water. She sank to the bottom of the lake. Water entered her lungs. Slowly, she opened her eyes.

"_He's not coming……"_

But then, she saw something came towards her.

"_Is it… Naruto?"_

………………………

Hinata opened her eyes. She could saw something… white. It was the ceiling. She thought that she was in the hospital. But when she looked to her right, there were a bookcase, standing on the corner of the room, and in front of her was a closet. This room is tidy but it didn't look like a hospital room.

"Naruto……" whispered Hinata.

"Oh, you're awake."

Hinata was surprised. There was someone on her left side. She turned her head.

"_It doesn't sound like Naruto's voice…" thought Hinata._

It was Sai.

"Oh! Sai-kun! Umm, did you bring me here? Where is this?" asked Hinata.

"Yes," answered Sai, "I was walking by the park when I saw you. I wanted to ask you something so I followed you. But then you seemed to lost consciousness and then you fell into the lake."

"I'm, I'm sorry… for causing you so much trouble," said Hinata.

"No, it's fine," said Sai.

Hinata got up from the bed and bow her head. She felt ashame for causing trouble to Sai. Then, she realized something.

"My clothes……" said Hinata.

"Oh, I changed your clothes after I brought you here. It was so wet so I lend you mine," said Sai.

"Ah…… NOOOOO!" shouted Hinata.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sai.

"You, you shouldn't do that! Man are not suppose to see woman's body if they're not married!" blurted Hinata.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Sai.

Hinata bowed her head.

"_Oh, no… I know that Sai did it with good intention, but, I want Naruto to be the first person that see my body…"_

Sai noticed that Hinata seemed to be upset.

"Uh… Do you want to eat together with me?" asked Sai.

"Eh?"

"Well, I've read in a book that when there's a friend that's feeling sad you can treat him or her on a dinner to cheer them up. Especially if the friend loves to eat," said Sai.

"_My hobby's not eating…" thought Hinata, "But he's trying to comfort me, so I guess it's okay."_

"Well, if you don't mind," said Hinata.

"Yes, let's go to a restaurant nearby," said Sai.

They walked together to a restaurant and ordered some food.

At the meantime,

Naruto: "Why are we going to this restaurant? Why don't we go to the ramen restaurant?"

Kiba:"Ramen, ramen, always ramen! I'm bored with ramen you know! Let's have something else for tonight."

Sasuke:"Ck ck ck ck."

Naruto:"Eeehh…"

Lee:"Don't be so sad, Naruto-kun! Let's enjoy our youth!"

These four boys entered the restaurant. They sat around a round table on the corner.

Kiba:"Now lets order! Hmm, waitress! I want this steak, pronto."

Sasuke: "Hmm…" (looking at the menu)

Naruto:"No ramen!" (looked at the menu in disbelief)

Lee:"Oh, it all look delicious!"

While they were waiting for their food, they chatted about their new missions.

Sasuke:"Oi, Kiba. Kiba!"

Kiba:"Oh, sorry. I was looking at that beautiful young lady over there. I've never seen her before. Where do you think she came from?"

Sasuke:(sighed) "Don't know, don't care."

Kiba looked around again.

Kiba:"Hey! Isn't that Hinata! She's with Sai."

The others turned their head and saw them.

Naruto:"What?"

**Note: Sorry for waiting long. Another chapter! **

**Arena-sensei is my own made character. I choose the name randomly. Hua ha ha.**

**Thank you for reading and writing a review!**


	7. The Dinner

CHAPTER 7 – The Dinner

Naruto: "What are they doing?"

Kiba: "Uh…… They're eating?"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kiba.

Kiba: "What? They're eating, right?"

Sasuke: " He meant, what are they doing _together_. (sighed) Even Naruto is unbelievably smarter than you right now."

Naruto: "Hey! Are you saying that I'm dumb?!"

Sasuke: "Ah, your smartness has disappeared. You're not destined to be smart anyway. Yes, I'm saying that you're dumb."

Naruto: "You-"

Lee: " Everyone, stop this! Let's enjoy our youth in happiness and peace!"

Naruto: "No! There's no more peace for you Sasuke! You're going-"

Kiba: (wave his right hand) "Hoi! Hinata! Sai! What are you doing there?"

Hinata and Sai turned their heads and saw those boys on the corner of the room. Hinata was shocked.

Hinata: _"Naruto…… He's, here…! What should I do?!"_

Naruto: "Why did you do that?!" (stared at Kiba)

Kiba: "You wanna know, right? Then just ask them."

Sai: "Oh, hi guys! (smiled then turned to Hinata) "Let's join them." (wallked towards Naruto and the others)"

Hinata followed him without saying anything.

……………………

They all sat around the table on the corner and chatted, but Hinata and Naruto didn't talk much.

Hinata: _"Oh no, what should I do? Naruto will think that I'm dating Sai. What should I do?"_

Hinata ate her food silently. She didn't want to see Naruto's face so she just stared at her meal.

Sai: "Are you okay, Hinata? Your face is pale, and your sweating."

Naruto turned his head to Hinata and Sai.

Hinata: "I-I'm okay." (still looking at her meal)

Naruto: "Yeah, you look kinda sick."

Hinata : (shake slightly) "U-u-uh… I'm fine."

Naruto: "Okay then." (turned to Sasuke)

Hinata, shaking, take a glass of hot tea on the table. Her hand was trembling so the glass fell and the hot tea flowed and wetted Hinata's right hand.

Hinata: "Ouch, it's hot!"

Everyone shifted their attention to Hinata.

Lee: "Ah, Hinata-"

Kiba: "Wash your hand, wash your hand."

Naruto: "Hinata, are you okay?"

Sai: (grab Hinata's hand and wipe it with his handkerchief) "Are you okay?"

Hinata: "I-I'm okay. T-Thank you."

Sai: "You're welcome." (smiled) "Um, excuse me, I want to go to the bathroom." (stood up and walk towards the bathroom)

Suddenly Lee looked at Hinata and smiled.

Lee: "So." (raising his eyebrows) "Are you two dating?"

Hinata: (blushed) "What?"

Kiba and Lee were grinning.

Hinata: "I uh…… I…."

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes. Somehow his look seemed like a sad look.

Naruto: "So you're really dating him?"

Hinata was shocked to get a look like that from Naruto.

Hinata: _"Should I say that I'm dating Sai? If I said so, Naruto might get jealous. Ino told me that making your crush jealous will force him to admit his feelings. But, does Naruto, love me?"_

Hinata was stunned by her own thought.

Hinata: _"What if, he doesn't love me? "_

Lee: "Hinata……"

Hinata: _"Should I……"_

Kiba: "What's wrong with her?"

Hinata: _"What should I do?"_

Lee: "Did we get too personal?" (looked at Sasuke)

Sasuke shrugged.

Hinata: _"Should I……"_

Naruto: "Hinata!"

Hinata awoke from the daze.

Hinata: "Oh!"

Naruto: "Are you okay?"

Hinata: "No-I mean, yes. I'm okay."

Lee: "I'm sorry if we interrupted your privacy. It's okay if you don't want to tell us that you're dating with Sai."

Hinata: "I am not dating with Sai!"

Everyone was shocked because of Hinata's shout.

Hinata: "I-I'm sorry."

Sasuke: "You don't need to shout to convince us."

Hinata: "I'm very sorry."

A few seconds later, Sai came back from the bathroom.

They continued to eat. Sai and Hinata had a little chat but Sai kept glancing at Naruto. Naruto was staring at Sai. Hinata saw this and got confused.

Kiba: "Umm……… Why are you two looking at each other?"

Kiba also realized that Naruto and Sai had been doing a strange thing.

Sai: "Oh, that's because Naruto kept staring at me. I don't understand why."

Sasuke, Kiba, and Lee looked at Naruto.

Naruto: "Uh, nothing, there's nothing. Sorry, I just, um… kinda, um, sleepy, yeah, so I just looking at nothing and uh…… I just want to go home!"

Kiba : "Why do you want to go home?"

Naruto : "I've told you, right? I'm sleepy, I want to go home and get some sleep."

Sasuke : "Okay then, see ya."

Lee : "Bye."

Kiba : "See ya."

Naruto : "Okay, see ya." (stand up and moving towards the door)

Sai : "Goodbye Naruto."

Naruto stopped and glanced at Sai. He looked really annoyed.

Naruto : "Uh, okay, bye." (turned around, facing the door) "Goodbye, Hinata."

Hinata : "Goodbye, Naruto-kun."

Hinata kept staring at Naruto's back until he's out sight.

"_What's wrong with him?"_

**Note: Another chapter after a long long time! My exams are finished and now I can finally continue writing. I'm sorry that this chapter might not be good. But, I will continue writing! I've gotten an idea for the ending. So I should be able to finish this story right away.**

**Thank you for reading and writing a review!**


	8. A Week of Despair

CHAPTER 8 – A Week of Despair

"_I think Naruto hates me!"_

In the past week, life seemed to be turning upside down for Hinata. She was depressed because Naruto had been avoiding her, exactly when Hinata was all fired up again in her attempt of winning Naruto's heart. And this (Naruto's behaviour), has turned off her spirit.

"_Why is Naruto avoiding me?"_

Hinata was thinking hard as she wandered on the streets of Konoha.

" _Did I say or do something wrong to him?"_

As she was thinking, she recalled what happened in the past week.

_Flashback_

_Monday._

_Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Lee were hanging out in the park. They were sitting in front of the fountain. Meanwhile, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Temari were walking past the park._

_Ino: "Ah! It's Sasuke!"_

_Sakura: "Where?"_

_Ino: "I'll drop by and meet him." (walked away)_

_Sakura: "Hey! Wait!"_

_Temari turned her head facing Hinata and said,"Well, I guess we should follow them." _

_Hinata said, "Okay."_

_Temari and Hinata walked to the park. _

_Temari yelled, "Oi! Sakura! Ino! Don't you guys remember, we have to go to Tsunade's office."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. We can go later." said Ino, without even looking at Temari. Her eyes were fixed to Sasuke._

"_Why don't you go first? I'm going to stay here for a while," said Sakura._

"_Huh… You guys…" said Temari, sighed._

_Hinata looked around and saw Naruto. Their eyes met. Hinata smiled. But Naruto quickly looked away. Her smile disappeared from her face._

"_Naruto……" thought Hinata._

_Sakura approached Hinata and tapped her shoulder._

"_There's Naruto over there, go talk to him," suggested Sakura._

"_But, Sakura…" said Hinata as she turned her head to Sakura, "He… ignored me."_

"_What do you mean he ignored you?" asked Sakura curiously. _

"_He... I-I smiled to him but…… He looked away as if he doesn't want to see me…" said Hinata quietly. She looked like she was going to cry._

"_Hey… Don't give up yet. Maybe he's just…… tired or something," said Sakura, trying to cheer Hinata up._

"_Yeah… maybe…." said Hinata._

"_Go on, talk to him," said Sakura._

"_O-okay," said Hinata. She walked slowly towards Naruto._

"_H-hi, Naruto-kun," said Hinata._

_Naruto didn't turn his head. He kept looking down. "Oh, hi," said Naruto._

"_Why won't he look at me?!" thought Hinata._

"_What is it?" asked Naruto._

"_N-N-Nothing. I just… I just want to talk to you," answered Hinata._

"_If there's nothing important, I 'll leave," said Naruto._

"_Eh…?" utter Hinata._

_Naruto stood up quickly and said, "I'm going home." Then he walked out of the park._

_Kiba yelled, "Oi, Naruto! Where are you going?"_

"_Home," answered Naruto shortly._

_As he finished his words he ran to the street. Hinata kept looking at him. She looked at his face. She couldn't guess what he's thinking. He had this unusual stiff expression on his face. He was sweating too. And he blushed a little. _

"_Is he sick?"_

_Tuesday._

_Hinata was struggling in her kitchen. She spent the past hour to make a delicious lunch for Naruto._

"_I haven't made lunch for Naruto again since he got the new task from Hokage," thought Hinata, "Maybe he'll love this." She smiled, thinking about the reaction he would gave. _

_But her smile slowly faded._

"_I wonder what he thinks about me? Does he hate me?"_

_The thought filled Hinata's head for a minute. It was overwhelming. She just couldn't take it. She leaned on the wall and fell onto the floor. _

…………………

_Hinata walked on the street. Her head was spinning everywhere, as if she was looking for someone. And she was._

_Her eyes widened when she walked past a small hill. It looked like she had found what she's been looking for._

_She walked towards a man that was laying on top of the small hill. _

"_Let's do this, Hinata," said Hinata to herself._

"_Naruto-kun," said Hinata._

_The man got up and turned his head. "Hi, Hinata," he said. And then he smiled. _

_Hinata was blushing all over her face. "Oh, N-N-Naruto-kun… I… um… I haven't made you lunch for a long time so… I made it for you… again," said Hinata._

_Naruto stood up and received the lunch box from Hinata. "Thank you," he said._

_He sat down and started to eat._

"_Can I… sit next to you?" ask Hinata._

"_Sure," answered Naruto._

_Naruto didn't speak, not even uttering something. He ate his food in silence._

"_Why is he so quiet? It's not like Naruto," thought Hinata._

_Naruto finished his food in no time. He ate like he hasn't eaten for a week. He's always like that but usually he eats and talks, but today he just eats._

_Suddenly, Naruto stood up. _

"_What is it, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata._

"_I… I have to go to Tsunade's office."_

_Hinata stood up too. "O-Okay then."_

_He turned to Hinata and handed over the lunchbox. "Thanks for the meal." And then he turned around._

"_W-W-Wait!"_

"_What is it Hinata?" asked Naruto as he turned his head._

"_Could you… could you… stay here a little longer?" said Hinata with her head down._

"_No."_

"_O-Okay."_

_Naruto turned around. "I don't want to stay here with you."_

_Hinata looked up._

_She felt pain in her heart, it was like a knife stabbed it._

_Naruto, still not facing Hinata, said,"I mean… I…… Mmmm……" He shook his head. "It's nothing. Bye."_

_With that he left Hinata alone on that hill._

…………………

For the rest of the week, Naruto kept avoiding Hinata.

**Note: Thank you for reading and writing a review!**


	9. Smile

**Note:****I am very sorry for not updating this story for a long time. I am very busy at school so I don't have the time. I hope you enjoy reading this. And please write a review. Thank you! ******

CHAPTER 9 – Smile

"Hinata?"

Hinata, who was sitting in a café, turned her head and saw the person that called her.

"Oh, Hi Sakura," said Hinata.

"What are you doing here? Are you okay? You look sick," ask Sakura.

"I'm okay," said Hinata in a not convincing tone.

Sakura said, "Oh, really?" Her eyebrows raised.

Hinata didn't say anything. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Hey, Hinata... What-are you okay?," asked Sakura, worried.

Hinata began to sob.

"Is it about Naruto?", asked Sakura softly.

Hinata cried even harder.

Sakura hugged her. She let Hinata cried in her chest.

After a few minutes, Hinata stopped crying.

"What is it, Hinata?" asked Sakura.

"He hates me"

"What?"

"He hates me... He keeps avoiding me. Did I do something wrong to him?"

Sakura raised Hinata's head and looked at her.

"Go and talk to him."

Hinata shook her head.

"No. You have to talk to him. Ask him."

"But-"

"It's okay," convince Sakura,"Go."

Hinata stood up slowly and walked towards the door.

...

Tsunade was sitting in her office. She handed a paper to Naruto.

"It's the route you have to take on your next mission," said Tsunade.

Naruto looked at the paper.

"You will be assigned from 6 months until a year."

"Whew, that's pretty long."

"Yeah, but the others already have their own missions so I give this one to you."

"Okay then."

"Start preparing after you left this building, will you?"

"Un, don't worry."

...

"HIIIINAAAATAAAAA!"

Hinata was surprised when Ino suddenly appeared.

"Oh, hi Ino."

"Hey, do you want to go with me? I'm going to that new restaurant with Tenten and Temari. Are you comin'?"

"No, thank you."

"Eh... Okay then," said Ino,"Ooh, have you heard that Naruto is going to go on a mission for 6 months?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I heard it when I was going to Tsunade's office. She ordered Naruto for a mission. She said that it'll take 6 months until a year. What mission could it be? I bet he's going far."

Hinata didn;t say anything.

"Well, see you later Hinata!" said Ino as she left Hinata.

...

Hinata wandered aimlessly. She walked pass the Hokage statues when she saw him.

Naruto was carrying a bag. He was busy reading a piece of paper. He didn't even looked at his steps. Just walk and whistle along the way.

Then he looked up and saw Hinata.

"Oh, uh, hi Hinata."

Hinata looked like she was going to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Naruto as he walked towards Hinata.

"Are you... really going to go far away?" asked Hinata.

"What?"

Naruto became confused.

"Are you assigned to a mission for 6 months?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Hinata began to cry.

"Hey, Hinata-uh-"

"Don't go," said Hinata suddenly,"I want you to stay. Please."

Naruto didn't know what to say.

Hinata was trembling.

"I like you! I love you! Since we were kids. Always," she said. Tears still flowing from her eyes. "I hate myself for not being able to tell you." She sobbed. "Uh...But now you hate me... I-", said Hinata. She cried even harder.

"I don't hate you."

Hinata looked at Naruto. His face was red. He blushed.

"Argh... I just-well you-you became so cute and so kind and I just- well-"said Naruto. He blushed even more.

Hinata couldn't believe what she saw.

"I like you," said Naruto as he looked at Hinata,"So, are you my girlfriend now?"

Hinata smiled.

...

"Hinataaaaa!"

Naruto came towards Hinata. He was grinning all the way.

Hinata smiled at him.

On the top of the hill they met.

"Hey, guess what, Sakura is going to treat everyone on a feast! Whooo...!" said Naruto. He was so excited.

Hinata laughed.

Then, Naruto told Hinata about his last mission.

"He was going towards me, I immediately attack him, and then-", told Naruto.

He was going on with his story. Hinata couldn't stop smiling.

Naruto looked at Hinata.

"Hey... Why are you smiling like that? You don't believe at my heroic act?" said Naruto as he pouted.

Hinata laughed."Of course I believe you..."

Naruto smiled. They looked at each other for a while. Smiles on their faces.

Naruto leaned his face closer to Hinata's. Hinata blushed.

Their lips touched. Their eyes closed.

And then they separated. Still blushing and smiling.

Naruto looked at Hinata. He smiled broadly.

"I love you Hinata."

Hinata smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
